The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Bronze Disco Time`.
The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a cultivated planting of the variety `Disco Time`. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.